The Little Wanderer
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Tsuna just wants to be free, even if it kills her. Fem!Tsuna. TwinFic
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Little Wanderer  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort,Family,Angst **  
Characters:** Tsuna+Vongola Members  
 **Summary** : Tsuna just wants to be free.  
 **Author:** The Dark Crimson Blood

 **Count: 2,419**

* * *

Sawada Tsuna wasn't supposed to exist.

"Ah? I'm having twins? Wonderful!"

Nana didn't even know she was going to be having twins until the doctor helped her deliver a second baby. The thought of becoming a mother to two gorgeous golden blonde, bright blue eyed babies has always been a dream for her. She was ready to love both of them with all her might but in the end she's presented with one Iemitsu look alike, and a tiny little thing with brown hair and brown eyes.

"That… That can't possibly be her."

Her eyes focus on nothing particular; her face turns red as she cries, but it's a sound nowhere near as loud as Ietsuyoshi's.

Nana stares at the tiny girl for a long moment; she can't find it in her to love the mess of brown hair atop her head, or even the murky brown eyes that focus on nothing in particular. Tsunayoshi looked nothing like her father, or her younger brother.

Ietsuyoshi has everything.

He's got the same golden blond hair, the same tan skin, and the same bright blue eyes that Nana fell in love with at first sight.

If Ietsuyoshi was a diamond, then Tsunayoshi was coal.

"I don't want to touch her."

Nana didn't want to hold her.

"I don't want to look at her."

The nurses don't let her hold Tsuna anyway; she's stopped breathing and there's an immediate sense of worry and panic that seems to wash over their faces as they take her away. There was something wrong; something other than just her physical appearance, of course.

Nana holds Ietsu until it's time for him to be taken to his crib.

She doesn't want Tsuna at all.

Two weeks later when she leaves the hospital with Ietsu in her arms, she leaves Tsuna behind and decides that it's simply fate that brought this illness upon her. Nana signs the adoption papers as soon as they're given to her, and she leaves the newborn being without the slightest glance backwards.

Tsuna grows up in a children's hospital.

No one quite know what's wrong with her but sometimes she'll pass out randomly throughout the day, and it's hard for her to eat the amount of calories needed for her to grow properly without throwing it up.

Sometimes she'll get nosebleeds and other times she'll get a fever so high that she has to be hospitalized. The only way they can help her is by giving her medicine and constantly monitoring her throughout the day, but she makes the best of it.

Tsuna's been following something around ever since she learned how to walk.

No one's sure what it is; but her eyes have always followed something that no one else can see. Sometimes she'll talk to this entity and other times she seems to be practicing things that no one else teaches her; the other children think she's weird. The doctors hope that it's just an imaginary friend.

Really though, no one's sure what to think of her.

"Hey, that kid's talking to herself again."

"Who taught her how to do that?"

"What is she looking at?"

"Who is she following?"

She doesn't really talk to anyone but her imaginary friend.

She calls him 'Gio.'

People have asked her about him all the time but she doesn't really seem to like talking about the things he teaches her, or what they talk about together, but she did things that weren't normal.

She's been speaking in another language recently, and the other day she asked what 'Vongola' was. They didn't even know how she learned that word in the first place.

"Vongola?"

"Gio?"

"Flames?"

Tsuna doesn't like talking to the people around her.

They're different. They don't have any flames surrounding them and there was no friendly haze about them either; Tsuna doesn't really see a need to talk to them anyway. So, she doesn't. Giotto is all she needs.

He teaches her tons of things; millions and billions and trillions of things! He's better than anyone else will ever be, she decides..

"Walking is hard, isn't it?"

"You read it like this,"

"This is how you would pronounce that,"

Giotto's the best; Tsuna loves him with all her heart, but he's not always with her. Sometimes he has to go off sometimes and then he won't come back for days, sometimes even weeks. When he leaves; Tsuna is all alone.

The other children surrounding her aren't her friends, and they're definitely not her family either. She's just four years old when she starts running off; she runs and hides and downright avoids everyone she doesn't know. Most of the other children have frequent visits from either family, friends, or both.

She's moved to a new facility days after her fifth birthday.

It's a bit nicer here, but Tsuna has no one.

No one but Giotoo, but he wasn't here right now..

Right now? Tsuna felt bored.

Bored

Bored

Bored.

Life was boring in this little white building; the bigger people were like children, and Tsuna decided that it was her job to raise them like a mother- but she never had a mother, so winging it would be okay too. The big children come running after her with funny expressions on their faces as they follow her around the building, and even outside of it sometimes!

They seemed to like tag a lot; and since Tsuna's children are bigger than her, it's easier for them to catch her. Surly, they would get bored if she didn't spice things up. So she takes to the vents, hides in different rooms, and uses the art of disguise to make it more fun.

Evidently, Tsuna has fun too, but it's all inside. The big children sure are sheltered… Surly they must want to go outside to play with other big children, right? Maybe they want to go on those things called playgrounds- Tsuna isn't really sure what they are, but she's read about them in books and heard about other small people talk about them.

"How would you like to go out to play today?" She asks the group of big children as they finish their lunch. They send her a bunch of funny looks again; they look just as horrified as they always do. This was normal, of course. Her children were strange.

Up to her usual tricks, she closes the door behind her and it locks. "It's okay! I'll be with you!"

The big children had their first trip outside that day.

Even if they couldn't see her, she had reassured them that she was there and that they didn't have to worry about getting themselves lost. Tsuna was ecstatic to find that her big children had made friends! A bunch of friends! She was so proud of them, and soon enough they all joined in the game of chasing her!

There were so many big children! They were naturals!

Tsuna was so proud of her children that she doesn't pay attention to the curb until she trips over it, and effectively scrapes her knees. Ah, what a shame. It was fun while it lasted, but mommy didn't feel too much like running anymore.

They take her back to the white home again, and she effectively applauds their efforts. "What wonderful children you are!" She cheers as they sprawl out on the ground, breathing heavily and barely conscious. "Ah, it must be time for your naps!" She drags a blanket over them and shuts off the lights. "Let's have more fun tomorrow, okay?"

They must have tuckered themselves out, she realizes when they don't reply.

Lately, they've been asking her if she wanted anything. Obviously, Tsuna had taken her time to think about it. She didn't really want anything, but as she looked among the pleading looks of her children she makes a request. "Parenting books!"

Her children leave their nest a month later. Tsuna's only known them for four years, because that's how long she's been alive for. It was sad to see them go, but this was supposed to be her children growing up and leaving the nest… So she must be experiencing this thing called 'Empty Nest Syndrome'.

Tsuna wonders if she had been a good mother. Her children had always progressed more quickly, they grew faster than her and aged faster than she did. They had jumped from babies to middle aged adults in no time! They must have wanted to stay longer to be with their mother, and Tsuna just knows that they'll be fine out there in the world by themselves…

Now that her job as a mother was done, why was she still here?

The four year old wonders to herself as she lies in the middle of her white bed and stares up at the ceiling. This home called 'Hospital' was somewhere she had explored every nook and cranny of, and she had no real reason to be here anymore.

Her life goal was to have fun, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

The hospital home thingy was extremely busy the next day, in other words, Tsuna's perfect opportunity- which was pronounced in surprisingly fluent English, making one wonder just how much she used that expression.

She doesn't get far, as her eyes wander and fall on a man with pure white hair and a bag of candy in his hands. She tugs at his pant leg. "Did you just leave the nest to? Or do you still need to be raised?"

He raises an eyebrow at her; consequentially, he stops eating his precious candy as well. For a moment he wants to ask if this kid's serious, or if there's something wrong with her, but the serious look in her eyes stops the questions before they arise. "I'm an adult."

"That's what all the big children say."

"No, really. I'm an adult. As in, not a child."

"You're stuffing you cheeks with candy. I don't think you're an adult."

"I am!"

"If you say so, sweetie." She says as she pats his leg gently. "Why are you in the hospital home?"

He blinks at her, still slightly perplexed with her… choice of words…. And actions… and just about everything else about this girl. "Hospital home? Do you live here?"

"Yes, but I'm leaving today! I've raised my children so that they can survive without me, and they've left the nest already! So I want to explore too!"

The teenager then sends her a childish look of confusion; a smile appears on his face after looking into her eyes and catching sight of something amazing.

Dying will flames.

Interesting.

"Oh, but where will you go to?" He asks. "Such a tiny… adult… like yourself would surly have problems getting around, am I right?"

He has a point, Tsuna realizes as she remembers all of the people who seemed intent on keeping her here forever and ever… and ever. Even now, she had to sneak out of the hospital-home just to get anywhere. "That's true… I don't want to go anywhere specific! I'll go wherever I want, whenever I want…!

"You're like a little traveler, aren't you?"

A little traveler? Tsuna shakes her head no; it doesn't sound right. Traveling was like having an objective, a certain destination that she would need to reach. She didn't have a goal or any place she was aiming for specifically. "I'm a wanderer! My name's Tsuna!"

"Oh? The world's a big place you know. There are so many different people and places and languages, how will you ever explore it all?" He smiles inwardly, as his words seemed to have spiked her attention. Her shoulder droop slightly as she racks her tiny head for an answer. "But y'know, I'm pretty good at getting around. Maybe I could help you out?"

"Are you coming with me?"

He shakes his head. "No, but I'll make it easy for you to wander wherever you want." Her eyes shine brightly as she stares up at him, her lips parted in amazement as she watches the big child dig through his pocket and holds out a shiny card towards her.

There's a bar code on it, so it must be a credit card of some sort. It's grew with two flowers crossed over each other to form an 'X', as well as the word 'Millifore' written underneath it. On the other side, the kanji for 'Byakuran' is written underneath an unfamiliar phone number. "Don't you need this?"

"No. Keep it. I have plenty extra." He puts a hand on her head. "With that you can go anywhere and do anything you want. You can ride planes, cars, ships, and trains and you can wander as much as you like without having to worry about anything!"

"Woahhh."

"'Woahhh' is right!" He claps his hands together and pushes her towards the door. "Wander all you want, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Thank you!"

The brunette doesn't bother asking how Byakuran had learned her full name; the white haired teenager smiles widely as he watches her go.

"What will you do now, Vongola?"

* * *

 **A/N: In case you didn't figure it out; the 'big children' mentioned in the beginning are just doctors just trying to do their jobs, even with Tsuna making it difficult for them. 'Tag' is simply the doctors trying to catch her, 'hide and seek' is when they're trying to find her, and the constant horrified looks on their faces is because when Tsuna sets her mind to something, it's going to happen.**

 **In this story particularly, not every generation has dying will flames. Tsuna does, but her brother does not.**

 **Questions, comments, concerns?**

 **Ask away :)**

 **~Crimsy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Little Wanderer  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort,Family,Angst **  
Characters:** Tsuna+Vongola Members  
 **Summary** : Tsuna just wants to be free.  
 **Author:** The Dark Crimson Blood

 **Count: 1,529**

* * *

 **Italy**

Italy was a wondrous place.

The language, the people, and the terrain was all magnificent.

Tsuna's first friend started out as a stalker; he followed her day after day, muttering obscenities underneath his breath. He was a lot like a magician too, he walked through walls and appeared out of nowhere; Tsuna's even seen him float!

Tsuna listened to him a lot. He spoke about things like 'Dying will flames' and 'Vongola' and even 'Mafia'. It was comforting to have him around, even if he was a stalker. Sometimes she would go through the day understanding nothing more than his voice, and somehow it was comforting.

Tsuna had spent four months in Italy before she finally talked to the young man she had dubbed as 'Mr. Stalker.' " _You've been following me ever since I arrived. Is there something you need?"_ She had questioned, the Italian words had never rolled off her tongue so naturally before. She quite enjoyed learning new languages.

The blond had stared at her for a couple of seconds; Tsuna had clapped her hands in front of his face to get his attention. " _You could see me?"_ He sounded surprised and a little flustered; he must be wondering what he would do if Tsuna asked him to teach her any of his magic tricks- which she decided was something he would have to do.

Magic was awesome, after all.

 _"No, I can see you. It's present tense not past tense,"_ she corrects with a nod.

" _Mr. Stalker, teach me some of your magic!"_

Thus, the story of the Vongola Primo teaches Tsuna how to use 'Magic' in the form of dying will flames.

" _That's so cool Mr. Stalker! Show me more!"_

" _I'm not a stalker!"_

" _Sorry. You're a maaagicccalll_ _stalker!_ "

Giotto tries his best to ignore her unnecessary tongue rolls.

Tsuna learns that stalkers are cool too.

Especially the ones who could do magic tricks.

 **oOo**

Tsuna was a really, really, really fast learner.

She was a stupidly fast learner.

She picked things up faster than he could snap his fingers, and then she had promptly bothered him until she learned more about whatever piqued her interest at the time. Dying will flames, Vongola, the mafia, she wanted to know it all.

Giotto had been happy to teach her.

In all honesty, he had been very worried. There had been no guarantee that the tenth generation of Vongola would inherit dying will flames; the only other generation before them that had wielded the flames were the first generation.

They were long gone-

Well, Giotto was technically a ghost here to help the tenth generation with the flames.

If the tenth generation hadn't inherited the flames, then he would've returned and would have no need to stay with her. If she had been abducted by someone lusting to get their hands on dying will flames, then he would've spent his days in despair because he'd be unable to help her at all.

In short, Giotto was lucky. Tsuna was too.

Anyway.

Tsuna had a stupidly large amount of dying will flames, so it wasn't long before she discovered 'hyper dying will mode.' From then on, it seemed to leak into her actually personality. There would be occasional moments when she'd fall completely silent and have a calm atmosphere about her; she would speak clearly and slowly, and each of her words were strong and powerful.

Giotto quite liked his descendant. She was kind and warm; just about everything about her was a positive trait.

He could live without being called different variations of the word 'Stalker' though.

 **oOo**

" _Hellooo_ _down there!"_ Tsuna calls from the top of the highest building she could find, the people of the town gather around it and look up at her with funny expressions. " _Cannn_ _youuuu_ _heaarrrrr_ _meeee!?"_ She giggles and jumps around a bit; the gasp from the crowd when she trips never reaches her ears.

She jumps to a lower level, a couple of birds turn their heads to look at her but none of them move. " _Ah, birdies! I must inquire how you pass the time up here! There are so many fun things to do, so why sit around all day?"_

" _Good god, who's child is that?!"_

" _Someone go up there and get her down!"_

" _How did she get up there?"_

" _Someone help her!"_

" _Yes, come up here!"_ It would be fun if they joined her! They could all play together if they came up instead of staying down there all the time, making weird faces and funny noises in crowds. She didn't really understand that game- it didn't seem that interesting anyway.

Using her legs to hold her up, she dangles upside down from a poll prodding out the side of the building. The smile on her face disappears as her eyes catch on something she decides she doesn't particularly like; a group of bullies being meanies.

She flips over and quickly makes her way away from the crowd she had been entertaining, and towards the bullies that had caught her attention. She lands in front of a redheaded boy who's on the ground, wiping his tears. How mean they are for picking on him, she thinks. Bullies are something she'll never like.

So she lets them know.

A few kind words and a couple of serious stares later, the three bullies are guiltily apologizing to the redheaded boy and inviting him over to play. Tsuna smiles at her achievement.

She takes a deep breath. " _Let's go…."_ She shuts her eyes and points in a random direction. " _This way!_ _Come on Stalkiotto!"_ The blond haired Mafioso sends her a look of exasperation; how is it that this rambunctious child could run around for so long without getting tired? Even _he_ was tired, and he was a _ghost._

Her recent hobby of jumping over rooftops and using buildings as a playground was something Giotto was sure she could've done without. So as Tsuna maneuvers around like a monkey, Giotto decides to dismiss himself until she's done.

If he hadn't mentioned this already; Tsuna was full of surprises.

Giotto's life span as a ghost wasn't going to last forever, so he had decided to save some of his strength and leave Tsuna by herself. She had survived this long by herself, so what was another month? Surly he hadn't expected to come back to find the little brown haired girl on a plane with two friends.

Two children.

Two children who probably had families that were wondering what the hell happened to them. The redhead was the only boy Giotto recognized, as he was the child Tsuna had helped with a bully problem. On the other hand, the silver haired boy on her left was a completely new face all together.

The six year old girl stares excitedly out the window.

" _Um,"_ The red haired boy speaks up, " _I'm really grateful that you helped me run away, but, we're going to America right?"_

Tsuna nods, easily understanding his worries without needing him to voice them. " _I can speak English at a beginner's level. I picked up a little bit of it in Italy."_

" _I know a little bit of English too, so hopefully I'll be some help to Tsuna-sama_ _in return for her saving me as well."_ The silverette proclaims. " _I am eternally grateful."_

Tsuna flushes slightly and waves her hand back and forth in dismissal. " _It's fine, don't worry about it! And just call me Tsuna!"_

The two boys seem to be completely comfortable in her presence; it was as if she formed a blanket tightly around them and held them close to her. It's not long before the two doze off; heads on her lap and eyes closed peacefully, Tsuna can't help but smile at them.

" _Do you wish to explain who these children are?"_ Giotto finally makes himself known now that there was no sign of anyone being able to interfere with their conversation. " _And maybe what happened in the month I was gone for?"_

" _This is Gokudera_ _Hayato!"_ She gestures towards the silver haired boy sleeping one of her legs. " _His family was super-duper mean to him! They almost killed his mommy, but I sent her to America ahead of us._ _He's really looking forward to seeing her again when we get there!"_ "

" _And the red head?"_

" _Enma_ _Kozato!"_ Giotto's eyes widen at the boy's last name; was it possible that he was part of the Simon

family? " _His family is a big part of the mafia! And he doesn't like the mafia, so he was going to run away anyway."_

Giotto sweat drops as he realizes that Tsuna had potentially ran away with the heir to the Simon family.

Wonderful.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Drop a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Little Wanderer  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort,Family,Angst **  
Characters:** Tsuna+Vongola Members  
 **Summary** : Tsuna just wants to be free.  
 **Author:** The Dark Crimson Blood

 **Count: 2,356**

* * *

 **America**

Tsuna sits on the roof of the apartment building she rented. The moon is huge today, she notes as she swings her feet off the ledge. She hasn't spent much time in America yet; a week has passed and Tsuna had discovered so much already! She couldn't wait to get out and wander around some more.

There were so many places to go and so many things to see, it was impossible to contain her excitement! She wiggles in her spot just thinking about it all; though the vibrations from the phone she had been given cause her to stop.

She curiously takes the small black object out of her pocket and clicks 'answer.'

" _Hello?_ " She asks in Italian.

The man on the other end of the phone hums slightly before responding in Japanese; Tsuna recognizes his voice immediately. "Tsuna! It's been awhile, hasn't it? You're seven now, right? How's the life of a wanderer?"

"Bya-chan!" She exclaims; resorting to the use of a nickname instead of his full name. 'Byakuran' just didn't suit him, if you asked Tsuna. "You're right! I'm seven now. My wandering's going great! In Italy I met a stalker who could do magic and make flames, he was really cool! He even taught me how to use them! I got to explore all over Italy too, and I made a couple of friends!"

There's an interested hum on the other side of the phone. "May I inquire as to where you are right now?"

"America!" She replies instantly. "I brought my friends with me too! We got an apartment, and we're going to do a bunch of fun things together!"

"Is there anything else you need? If the apartment is too tiny for you, feel free to request a house of any size. Money is simply an object to me, don't be afraid to spend it."

She grins. "Understood!"

"How long do you plan on staying in America?"

Tsuna wonders about how long she wants to stay. Obviously she wasn't going to stay in place throughout her entire stay in America, she wanted to explore just as she did in Italy. So perhaps it would be a good idea to stay for two of three years before moving on. "Maybe a year or two, I want to visit other places after this too."

"I see…" The man trails off for a moment; there's silence on the other side of the phone before he speaks again. "What if your friends don't want to come with you? Will you stay?"

She shakes her head. "I'll still leave. I've got so much more to see! It's fine if they don't come with me."

"You won't be lonely?"

"If I get lonely, I'll bother you. You said that I should call you whenever I wanted to, right?" Tsuna relaxes and takes a deep breath of fresh air. "Besides, I'm as free as a bird in the sky and as lost as drift wood in the middle of the ocean." Her lips curl upwards slightly. "It's fun."

The white haired man smiles on the other side of the phone. "You are an interesting person, Miss Tsunayoshi." He clears his throat softly. "I apologize for dismissing myself so suddenly, but I must get going. I'm sure you need to as well, it should be a little past midnight where you are."

"It was fun talking to you Bya-chan!"

"And it was very fun talking to you, Miss Tsunayoshi. As I mentioned before, call me whenever you want. It is always a pleasure to listen to your recent adventures. Goodbye!"

" _Bye bye,"_ She says in English.

The phone call ends and she slips the object back into her pocket.

 **oOo**

Tsuna and her friends had long since moved away from the apartment they had taken up residence in; they were now living in a comfortable two floored house that resided in a small, friendly town. At the moment, she was sitting down to a small lunch that Hayato's mother had prepared her when the brown haired girl had attempted to make something by herself.

"I must thank you, Tsuna-chan." The woman seats herself at the table across from Tsuna as she eats; the more Tsuna looks at her, the more she sees Hayato in her face. The two looked really similar; their facial structure, their eyes, and even the color of their hair was the same. The only thing that was different about them was that Lavina wore her hair long while Hayato wore his short.

"You've done so much for my son and I… Treatment for my illness, a house in this wonderful town, and a new start with my son... I don't know how I could ever repay you."

" _Don't worry about it!"_ Tsuna grins; she puts her eating utensils down after taking a few bites of food. She hadn't been as hungry as she thought, and there was no point in forcing it down if she was just going to throw it up later. " _You've been really nice to me too! Thank you."_

The long haired woman stares at the plate of food that had barely been touched, there's a look of worry that appears on her face for a moment but it goes unnoticed. The brown haired girl seems to zone out for a moment, but quickly returns. " _Are…" 'Are you okay?'_ The woman wants to ask. She doesn't. " _Are you sure you don't want to go to school with Enma-kun and Hayato-kun? I'm sure they'd like to have you along with them."_

Tsuna shakes her head. " _I'm fine. I'd have less time to explore if I did that."_

Lavina's eyebrows furrow. In the past year and a half that they've lived here, Tsuna has never once ceased to run off at random times and even disappear for a couple of days before returning. She talks of going on subways and trains and exploring so many different things, and as happy as she is for Tsuna, she doesn't feel comfortable with letting her go off by herself so much.

She was still just a child, after all. What if she got lost or hurt? What if someone kidnapped her on the street? There were so many things that could happen to her, and Lavina wants to be there to protect her from all of it.

Perhaps it's because they've spent so much time together and even lived together like a family that

Lavina has come to see Enma as a second son and Tsuna as a daughter. That being said, she only wants the best for them. She wants to help them out and love them just as she loves Hayato, but it was… harder with Tsuna…

In a way, it seemed as if Tsuna didn't _know_ what a family was supposed to be like.

" _Tsuna-chan, what are your parents like?_ "

" _I grew up in the hospital, I don't have parents!"_ Her warm brown eyes flicker towards the kind woman again. " _But I think… It feels like… In a way… Um…"_ She flushes as she stumbles over her words; her eyes shift all over the place as she tries to overcome her bout of awkwardness. " _To me, you're a lot like a mommy."_

" _Thank you, sweetie."_ She places a hand on Tsuna's head. " _I need to get ready for work, are you sure you're okay on your own?"_

" _Yeah, yeah!"_ Tsuna jumps to her feet and quickly puts her plate on the counter. " _I'm gonna_ _go out again! I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait for me when dinner time comes around."_

Lavina's eyes furrow. " _Okay… Have fun and be careful, okay?"_

" _Okay! See you!"_ She runs to the door and effectively stumbles and crashes into the doorway as she leaves. A bright red mark appears in the middle of her forehead. " _I'm okay! Bye bye!"_

The door shuts, and Tsuna's gone.

Tsuna comes home the next day just as they sit down for dinner; she quickly turns down the invitation to join them with a tired 'I'm not hungry,' and then heads upstairs to go to bed. Enma and Hayato exchange worried glances; Lavina puts a hand on both of their hands to calm them down.

" _It's okay, I'll go check on her."_

Thus the young woman makes her way up the stairs, only to find Tsuna passed out and is burning up just outside the bedroom door.

 **oOo**

Tsuna finds herself waking up detained in a white room again; she tries to sit up but the weirdly shaped chains that she had been hooked up to were keeping her from moving the way she wanted to. There was even one over her mouth, and some of them seemed to be in her skin. Gross.

She quickly removes each and every one of them, not really bothered by the blood that's left in place of the chains she had pulled out of her skin. The machine by the side of the bed makes a weird noise and there are footsteps rushing outside of her door; they'll be here soon, she realizes.

The window's open.

She jumps, and then she doesn't stop running.

Feeling strangely tired, she slows down and takes a second to catch her breath. She was at the park Enma and Hayato liked to go to a lot; it seemed earlier than usual, so it wasn't much of a surprise when she found that no one was there.

Well, except for a boy sitting on the bench, staring at nothing.

Curious, she makes her way over.

" _Hiya,"_ She sends the black haired boy a small smile, but he doesn't smile back at her. He barely even budges. " _I'm Tsuna! What's your name?"_ Again, he doesn't reply. So she jumps on the bench beside him and swings her feet back and forth, humming a small tune as she waits.

The boy lets out a small hiccup sound as his eyes begin to water; Tsuna stops her tune and stares at him curiously. " _M-Mommy used t-to sing to m-me when I was s-sad…"_ He wails; he uses his arm to wipe his eyes, but it's not very helpful.

" _What kind of songs did she sing?"_

The boy takes a moment to think about it; his eyes furrow and there's a thoughtful look on his face. " _I… I don't remember the names…!"_

Tsuna frowns. " _Were they happy songs? Did they make you feel warm?"_ The boy nods. " _Can't you still hear her singing them, if you really think about it? Even if you don't remember the name of the song or the words, the memory of her singing them is still there, right?"_

Tsuna opens her arms up and the smile stretches across her face; the boy stares at her with a confused expression, but it's not long before he welcomes the embrace warmly. Caring eyes, a soft voice, and a warm embrace… This 'Tsuna' person was like a tinier version of Mommy.

 **oOo**

" _Bed ridden?"_ Yamamoto Takeshi had already made up with his father after the previous day's incident; so today he had been intent on walking to school with Tsuna, who lived in the same school district. Though as he stands in front of Tsuna's front door, he's confronted by two boys who he quickly believes to be her brothers.

The redheaded boy hid behind the silverette, who stood with a territorial glance in his eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. " _Why do you wanna_ _know?"_ He glares.

" _T-Tsuna doesn't go to school…."_ The shy redhead mumbles.

" _Enma!_ " The silverette interrupts, " _Don't tell him anything!"_

" _Sorry…"_

A woman appears behind them and lightly hits both of them on the head. " _Okay boys, stop dilly dallying and go to school already. You don't want to be late, do you?"_

The two shake their heads and give their mother a hug before running off, " _Bye mommy!"_ The two echo as they leave; the taller of the two, Hayato, sends one last dirty look Takeshi's way before diverting his attention elsewhere.

" _You're Tsuna's friend, right?"_ Takeshi nods. " _When did you two meet?"_

" _Yesterday."_ He replies automatically. " _We met in the park and then she walked me home… I wanted to see if she would go to school with me today… Is she sick?"_

" _Unfortunately, yes."_ Takeshi's shoulders drop in disappointment. Lavina seems to read his mind, because she easily answers his next question. " _Tsuna doesn't go to school, so I don't think you'll be able to walk her next time either… I'm sure she'd still be happy to play with you though."_

" _Are you Tsuna's mommy?"_

" _No,_ " She begins; there's a caring, motherly look in her eyes as she glances back inside the house. " _However, I hope that one day she will see me as one."_ If this woman wasn't Tsuna's mother, than who was she? Takeshi wonders. Siblings? Cousins?

Did Tsuna have a mommy?

The woman shakes her head. " _Tsuna doesn't have a mother."_

"… _Did… Did she die?"_

" _No, she grew up without a mommy or a daddy."_

The boy cocks his head to the side. " _Is Tsuna… alone?"_

The woman nods.

" _Very much so."_

It doesn't take much for Takeshi to decide that he wants to change that.

There's no reason for someone like Tsuna to ever be alone.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Little Wanderer  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort,Family,Angst **  
Characters:** Tsuna+Vongola Members  
 **Summary** : Tsuna just wants to be free.  
 **Author:** The Dark Crimson Blood

 **Count: 2,060**

* * *

Upon learning that Takeshi hadn't actually gone to school in the past two days, Tsuyoshi wasn't sure what to think. Lately his son has been in much better spirits; he had stopped mourning his mother everyday and wasn't so depressed anymore. He keeps her close inside his heart, but he understands and accepts that she's gone and never coming back again.

He's moved on.

Tsuyoshi had been happy about that.

He had been happy with the girl who had cheered his son up too; but if it was her fault that his son wasn't going to school anymore, then it was high time they had a talk about it. Perhaps he should start by talking to her parents, because if Takeshi was ditching school then surly their child was too.

So he appears on the doorstep with his son by his side the next day, the boy held onto his father's hand and happily chattered about this girl- Tsuna- and everything she liked to do. And, disturbingly enough, his son had described to be a lot like his mother.

When the door opens, two children already suited for school stand in the doorway. "Good morning Enma, Hayato,"

"Good morning Takeshi…" The redhead says shyly, stealing a few glances towards the adult he had arrived with.

"We don't have time to say 'Hi' to Miss Tsuna and your definitely going to school today, so we need to leave now!" Hayato interrupts and ignores the look of disappointment on Takeshi's face; the silver haired boy successfully drags his friend and his brother towards school without listening to their complaints.

Tsuyoshi sweat drops, having been unaware that this 'Tsuna' person had friends… Just how old was she if she didn't have to go to school? In addition to that, one of his son's friends had called Tsuna 'Miss.' Did that mean that Tsuna was actually an adult and not the child he had hoped for?

A woman appears in the open doorway, quickly apologizing for her children's inability to greet and invite him inside; they share a laugh and she invites him in. Throughout the whole time, Tsuyoshi finds himself having a hard time taking his eyes off of her. Her long silver hair, her warm eyes, and a surprisingly warm personality that reminded him of the woman who died two years ago.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're Takeshi's father?" The man nods in approval, unable to find the right words to reply to such a simple question. "I knew it! You look a lot like him. Oh, I'm Lavina by the way! It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tsuyoshi…" He shakes his head, flushing slightly as he stumbles over his words. "I mean, I am- My name is Tsuyoshi. It's nice to meet you too."

She giggles a bit. He clears his throat awkwardly. "So what do I owe your visit to?"

"Takeshi has been skipping school to play with Tsuna; I'm not against their friendship, I just can't have him missing school because of it." He awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "I was hoping you could talk to your daughter for me…"

"Tsuna's not my daughter." She dismisses; the woman places a hot cup of tea in front of him and he happily accepts it. There's a confused look in his eyes, and the question 'Who are her parents,' is asked without him needing to say a word. "Tsuna doesn't have parents. I'm not exactly in the position where I can tell her what she can and can't do either."

"Does she not live here?"

"Yes and no. She… She likes to call herself a wanderer, she goes wherever she wants and does whatever she wants to. She doesn't cause trouble doing it, and really, I think… I hope that she'll settle down and become part of this makeshift family she's created for us." Lavina smiles a warm smile; it's amazing how much one child could do to save and bring people together, and she would be eternally grateful for everything Tsuna's done. "Maybe, try talking to her yourself?"

"I heard," The brown haired girl makes her appearance by sitting in the windowsill; she hadn't been there earlier, had she? Tsuyoshi doesn't remember. "I apologize for keeping Takeshi from school. It won't happen again."

"Tsuna!" Lavina exclaims as she stands up, a worried look in her eyes as rushes over to bring Tsuna inside. "You've only been out of the hospital for three days, the doctor said you needed to be bedridden for at least a week! What will we do if you collapse again?"

Tsuna pats the woman's head in a comforting manner. "It's okay, I'm fine. Besides, who wants to be cooped up in bed that long anyway? As long as I take my medicine I'm fine, right?" She jiggles the medicine case before slipping it back into her pocket. "Anyway, I'm going out again! I'll be back in a week!"

"Travel safe and come back soon, okay? We'll make something special when you return." Lavina gently hugs the small child; her embrace is short and sweet and everything Tsuna loves. "Don't forget to take your medicine, and remember to call if anything happens!"

"I'll be fine! I'll be back in time for Enma's birthday, so don't worry." She grins. "I'll find him an awesome birthday present! Even awesome-er than Hayato's and yours!" She pivots and ready's herself to jump out the window. "Cya!"

"Bye bye Tsuna."

"…Is she always like that?" Tsuyoshi finally questions, absolutely confused with what just happened.

"Unfortunately, yes."

 **oOo**

"I'm almost nine now." When Tsuna brings up her age, no one is expecting it but everyone understands what it means. She wanted to move on, to keep exploring new places and seeing new things- even if it meant she had to leave everyone else behind. This was the lifestyle she had chosen, the one she had wanted; she wasn't ready to let anything or anyone get in the way.

"When are you turning nine?" Lavina questions, the small meal that had been placed in front of Tsuna went barely touched. Again. Her appetite just kept decreasing more and more. It was very worrying; especially because Lavina wasn't actually able to monitor Tsuna's behavior to see if she was getting worse or not.

All she knew was that Tsuna had a lack of appetite and fell asleep rather easily.

Tsuna didn't seem too comfortable with sharing much else. Lavina didn't even know when little Tsuna's birthday was, and they had been together for nearly two years now.

Tsuna ignores her previous question in favor of sipping at the cooled down tea she had been given. "I've been here for about two years now, I want to leave soon."

"What about your medication? The doctors said that they knew something was wrong with you, they just don't know what."

"As long as I keep taking it, I'll be fine. When the time comes I'll get a bunch of it and head off. I've lived this long, haven't I?

"I thought you were enjoying our time together as a family? Don't you want that to continue?" Tsuna nods, and Lavina can see how much love she holds for this makeshift family in her eyes. She wants to be a part of it, but at the same time she feels as if she never will be. "You're already a part of our family, Tsuna."

"I still want to leave. I want to explore so many more places, and I want to do it with you and everyone else… Will you come with me?" There's a tense silence in the air; neither of them say a word, but the sound of the boys playing together outside happily rings through the silver haired woman's eyes. Her eyebrows furrow. "I wanted to give you the option, I had a feeling you wouldn't agree."

"It's just that I'm happy here. Everyone else is too; Hayato and Enma have made so many friends, and I…. I… We've built a life here, I don't think any of us want to move away from it." The silver haired woman sighs. "The boys will miss you if you go."

Tsuna smiles. "Yes, but they'll get over it. They have each other, don't they?"

"What about me?"

"You've got Tsuyoshi, don't you?" The brunette winks; Lavina flushes deeply and brings her hands to her face. "Hurry up and get married, okay?" Her eyes flash a playful orange.

It was going to be hard to leave.

 **oOo**

Tsuna's gone a week later, much sooner than anyone had expected. She hadn't taken much of anything with her, which wasn't really a surprise. A small bag was all she had needed; she left everything else behind.

Takeshi, even after only knowing her for a couple of months tops, had been absolutely devastated that Tsuna was gone. He had cried and sobbed and absolutely refused to leave his bedroom; Tsuyoshi hadn't been sure what to tell him.

Enma, who had been extremely quiet already, had gotten quieter. He had kept things to himself and cried in private where no one could see him; Tsuna had been his savior and so much more that he couldn't even comprehend how painful the loss was.

Hayato had clung to his mom and Enma for a while, he was afraid that they would run off and leave him too. They said they wouldn't, but he could never be so sure. One day, Hayato knew he would see Tsuna again and he made a resolve to never let her out of his sight again. She had done so much for him, after all. His rightful spot was by her side.

Lavina had been expecting her departure, but it still felt as if she had lost one of her children. The day Tsuna had left, the silver haired woman had come downstairs to find a note and an unbelievably large amount of money in boxes stacked on top of the table. There was a good chance that Tsuna didn't even know what it was all worth, but whoever gave her that card would certainly understand.

'Thank you for taking care of me, I hope this is enough to repay you for your kindness. ~Tsuna'

Lavina had cried, because Tsuna should not have had to repay her at all.

Tsuna had done so much for them. The little girl had literally saved her life, found a wonderful place for her to live with her son, given her little Enma, and allowed her to live happily without a worry in the world. She had reformed the family Lavina had believed she couldn't have anymore.

Now Tsuna was gone, and there was no way to repay the favor.

It hurt, but, they'll see Tsuna again.

Lavina would make sure of it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Q/A:**

 **Q: Why was Tsuna in the hospital in the beginning? A: I didn't just put her there for no reason; there's something wrong with her that's related to how she has a massive buildup of dyingwill flames that she doesn't know what to do with as of yet.**

 **Q: Why is Takeshi in America?! x100 A: They traveled to America as a family to get treatment for his mother two years ago, but ended up staying after her death. Her grave is in America since she had family in the country, so it's a bit hard for them to separate. They'll move back to Japan within the next year or so, but Gokudera's family will stay in America for a bit longer. :)  
**

 **Thanks for reviewing, bye. :)**

~Crimsy


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Little Wanderer  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort,Family,Angst **  
Characters:** Tsuna+Vongola Members  
 **Summary** : Tsuna just wants to be free.  
 **Author:** The Dark Crimson Blood

 **Count: 2,968**

* * *

 **China**

Tsuna thought she would be okay if she left everyone behind.

She was a wander, after all. She wasn't supposed to get attached to anyone or anything and yet the day she managed to finally leave everyone behind in America, she hesitated. She thought about how much she loved the mother that wasn't hers, and the family that she didn't belong in. It hurt to leave; she said her goodbyes to everyone as they slept because if they were awake she was certain that she woudn't be able to go.

She wouldn't be able to leave them behind because they made her happy.

Her lip quivers at the idea of never being able to see anyone of them again; she wipes her eyes in a failed attempt to stop herself, but it doesn't work. It's not until her cries become muffled sobs that she feels an overwhelmingly dark presence appear behind her. She freezes in her spot and any sound that she had previously been making ceases.

"You," A surprisingly calm voice says in fluent Japanese. Tsuna easily recognizes the language; after all, it's the first one she ever learned. "Are disturbing the peace."

She turns around slowly.

Her mouth clamps shut and her shoulders stiffen. "S-Satan?"

"Hibari." He glares. "Hibari Kyouya."

Scary, Tsuna thinks as she shuffles uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm Tsuna!"

"And your last name?"

"I don't have one!" Her eyes seem to sadden, the original color dilutes slightly. "I'm all by myself."

The boy makes a small grunting noise, but the look of disapproval is clear in his eyes. He silently changes his seat in favor for the one next to her and easily ignores the look of surprise on her face. "I don't like crowding," He begins, Tsuna's gaze drops onto her lap. "But two is simply company."

She looks up at him and smiles.

It didn't look like she was going to be alone for long.

 **oOo**

Tsuna's only been in China for a couple of days now.

She doesn't understand the language at all but she's trying to; she can't ask for directions if she gets lost, and she can't read the signs to find her way back home again but Tsuna doesn't seem to mind at all. She's the type of person to deal with these problems as they come; worrying about them now wasn't going to help her out either, so she didn't.

For someone who didn't speak or read the language, Tsuna liked to explore a lot.

Kyoya's made it his own personal duty to follow her and keep her out of trouble; she's tiny for her age and a predators will thing she's an easy target. Considering the fact that she's foreign and alone only makes her stand out even more; the idea of her getting kidnapped off the streets and then sold to some sex trade made him sick to his stomach.

It's hard to keep up with her.

She's fairly agile for someone so small and skinny; when she jumps from building to building, it's as if there are springs in her legs that push her higher and higher with each new leap. She easily crawls through the smallest of crevices like a street cat to it's alley, and swung around as though she were a monkey in a jungle. Kyoya doesn't want her to see him struggle; especially since he was supposed to be the carnivore who was protecting his baby bird.

But the baby bird has wings, while the carnivore is stuck on the ground.

That was fine.

Kyoya much rather preferred fighting on the ground; he was the type of person to overwhelm his opponent with power head on instead of relying on the agility that Tsuna uses. It doesn't hurt to learn; he follows her as best as he can each day and within the first month, he's able to keep up with her. Her pace is slower than usual and he knows it's for him and she probably knows that he knows, but neither of them say it.

It's better that way.

Tsuna is just as stubborn as he is, but it's in her own way.

Actually, Kyoya's learned a lot about the tiny baby bird that he picked off the streets and dragged home with him despite her protests. She talked about being on her own all the time but when she talks about the people she's left behind, her smile twitches and she struggles to talk about it. It hurts her to leave them behind but that doesn't stop her from doing it; she's been to Italy, America, and now even China and she's only nine years old.

She's nine years old and she's all alone.

It wears on her; Kyoya knows this without having to be told, because she wakes up in the middle of the night frequently. Sometimes she'll wake up crying and other times she'll just have a miserable expression on her face as she pushes open the door to his bedroom and sits by his side until she's calmed down; recently she's taken to holding his hand whenever she thinks that he's asleep. He doesn't say anything about it; the tiny herbivore needs it, and the idea of having her feel as though she can't come to him when she needs comfort doesn't sit right with him.

Maybe one day she'd be a big strong carnivore just like he is, but today she's nothing more than a baby bird that's tying to survive without it's mother. Kyoya might have the tiniest soft spot for her but he'll never tell anyone, ever. He'll never tell anyone about how it was his idea to invite her to sleep by his side at night to keep the nightmares away, and not hers.

But hey, she's sleeping through the nights without waking up and that's really all that matters.

In the morning it's hard to wake her up; she's still half asleep as she runs through her basic needs, it's not until breakfast that she's completely awake. She doesn't eat much at all; more often than not she'll munch on a couple bites of whatever's been served, take a short nap after eating, and then running off to disappear wherever baby birds disappeared to. It explained why she was skinny and malnourished looking, but it doesn't quite explain why she's constantly popping medicine into her mouth like it's candy.

One day Kyoya watches his baby bird take down two grown men by herself with ease.

The next at he holds his tonfa's out in her direction and promptly challenges her to a fight. In all honestly; a big part of him had expected her to screech or run away as fast as humanly possible but that's not what happened at all. Instead she stood up a bight straighter; her brown eyes steeled over just a bit and she brought her hands up into a fighting position.

"Fight me." He had said, tightening his grip on his weapons.

A smile stretched across her face ear to ear as she agreed to his order.

"Sounds like fun."

She smiled.

They fought.

She won.

She won.

She won.

How did she win?

Kyoya ponders this for seconds, minutes, hours, and even days! How the hell did she win?

"I simply weighed your weaknesses and strengths against my own and led you somewhere where I would have the highest chance of victory; the town, where I can move around as freely as I want, and where a head on attacker would be at a disadvantage." She's got bruises and cuts on her arms, but so does he. They're both panting equally as hard as one another; it was a good fight, but Kyoya had lost.

She seems to sympathize with him. "If we fought in an open area, the chances of you winning would've been a lot higher."

"Indeed," He agrees. "Starting today you will train with me, and my uncle."

She swallows, looking for a moment as though she is about to decline.

Kyoya glares. "Do you understand?"

" _Yessir!"_

 **oOo**

Hibari Kyoya isn't sure what to call his relationship with Tsuna.

Friends, perhaps? It didn't make sense because Kyoya's never had a friend that he could put up with; most people just pissed him off and made him want to either threaten them to leave, or beat the living daylights out of them. Tsuna didn't have that effect on him; instead, it was as though he wanted to spend more and more of his time with her.

Almost as if he actually wanted her to crowd him

His nose twitches at the idea of having any other person crowd him, but Tsuna's not any other person. She's Tsunayoshi; the lonely baby bird that was kicked out of it's nest too soon and barely knows how to survive on her own. It would be cruel to leave her by herself; she'd probably get herself killed if he took his eyes off of her for too long.

Yeah, she needs him.

But he needs her too.

She's warm like the sun; her aura draws him in and makes him want to stay there forever. For once Kyoya thinks he's finally found the place he belongs and he never wants to leave; he never wants her to leave. If he has to stay by her side forever then maybe, he thinks, maybe that's okay.

It's Tsuna after all.

Nearly a year has passed in China.

Tsuna spends most of her days either running off or training with Fon or Kyoya.

Kyoya watches from his spot in the window; eyes flickering back and forth between his uncle and his baby bird.

Today she lies on the ground as she tries to catch her breath.

It's especially hot today; Tsuna's exhausted and the room is spinning but she somehow manages to force herself up when Hibari's uncle comes back into the room with a glass of water in hand. She takes it happily; the sparring sessions were fun but they go on for hours and sometimes it's hard for her to handle. Today is one of those days.

Kyoya's uncle is a really nice man.

He a brilliant martial artist who finds value in everything; his lessons are things that Tsuna doubts that she'll ever forget.

Tsuna wipes her mouth after downing the entire glass; her arm shakes with overuse as she hands it back to her teacher. "I know that Kyoya has been requesting that I fit you with a weapon, but I disagree with his decision."

She brings an arm to her forehead and rids herself of as much sweat as possible; her bright caramel eyes shift in his direction. "Why?" She cocks her head to the side as she awaits his response. She's not angry; no, she's not upset either. All she is right now is curious; her ears are open as she awaits a response for her question.

"I do not believe that someone like you is suited for weapons, Miss Tsunayoshi." He sits down beside her and Tsuna can't help but feel comforted at the way the evening sun shines over him and leaves him with a warm glow. She sits up a bit straighter. as she listens to him. "You are the sky. Yes, I am sure you could learn and master several weapons but what comes most natural to you is your own body."

"I thought weapons were an extension of the body?"

"In most cases, yes, but it's the opposite for you." He smiles. "As the sky, the elements naturally love you. The wind, for example, has taken a liking to you. You are able to take an entire environment and use it as an extension of yourself. That's much more than a weapon can do, do you understand?"

" _I do!"_ She stands up; perhaps just a little too quickly, and blood rolls out of her nose like a gentle stream. ]

Kyoya is by her side at an instant; his grip on her shoulder is strong, but it's just barely keeping her from falling. " _Ah, do you have… a… ah… I forgot_ …" Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she finally falls; but she doesn't hit the floor. Kyoya heaves her up into his arms tightly; the way her body convulses makes him even more on edge than usual, even more so than how uncomfortably light her body is.

Fon's eyes have widened in shock.

He calls out to her, helplessly.

" _Tsunayoshi?!"_

 **oOo**

One hundred and six degrees Fahrenheit.

Fon wonders if it should've been more obvious that something was wrong.

Perhaps he should've looked further into the way Tsuna ate tiny bites of food at each meal, or how she disappeared for hours throughout the day, or even the way she would get constant nosebleeds from time to time. The fact that Tsuna had been shaking more violently than ever after today's training session should've been the biggest warning sign but she was so good at pretending that everything was okay, that even Fon had believed her.

Kyoya was guilty of the same thing.

None of the doctors were sure what it was or why Tsuna is the way she is. They don't have an answer as to why she slept so much or why she ate so little, but they did know that whatever it was had caused her body temperature to rise so much that it could've killed her. She could've died and no one would've known why.

All they could do for her was give her more of the medicine that she had already been taking; most of the time it worked, but it would seem that they would need to heighten the dosage as she got more and more accustomed to it. They told her that she would have to stay in the hospital for a week just to monitor her and make sure that everything was okay; the fear of another attack was realer than ever, and something everyone wanted to prevent.

Especially Kyoya.

Kyoya has spent the last three days by the side of his nine year old best friend; his main goal there was to guard Tsuna, and scare the nurses into checking up on her every time he thought something was wrong. The hospital staff is tired of dealing with him, but he's tired of waiting. When she finally wakes up it's as though the sky wasn't so cloudy anymore; the sun shone brighter than ever and her eyes reflected it.

She met his frown with a smile and simply asked how he was doing.

Kyoya had yelled at her for not telling him there was something wrong beforehand because this, was not a pleasant surprise.

She's a bit restless, actually.

"I don't wanna stay here anymore." She says, a whole day after waking up.

Kyoya's not having any of it. "You won't get any better if you leave."

She shakes her head; her eyes light with a fire that Kyoya's never seen before. "I grew up in a hospital, Kyoya. They've been trying to find out what's wrong with me ever since I was born and every attempt has been a failure."

"I will not let you leave, Tsunayoshi."

She gives him a small smile. "I swore to myself that I'd live freely for the rest of my life; I have no intention of spending the rest of life in a hospital." Her eyes pan over towards the window, the sheets fall from the bed. "I'll leave when you're least expecting it."

"And if you fail?"

She shrugs. "Then I'll die trying."

Kyoya doesn't want her to leave just let, and he really doesn't want her to die either.

In the end, he offer her hand and she takes it.

"Let's go, then."

She shakes her head. "Tomorrow... We can leave tomorrow night."

It makes sense. Kyoya will have enough time to pack everything they might need and distract Fon long enough to make a proper getaway; he agrees with a gentle nod of his head. "There's a bag underneath the floorboards in my old room, it's really important."

"I won't forget it."

She smiles.

He leaves.

Tsuna is long gone the next day.

Kyoya swears that one day, he'll find her.

Then he'll never let her leave his side again.

Which is fine, because he'll never leave hers.

Until then, he'll train harder than ever.

He's got a baby bird to protect.

* * *

 **A/N: If it feels like I'm rushing things too much, someone let me know and maybe help me out with a few tips if I can't fix it. :)**

 **You're reviews mean so much to me, thank you so much for taking the time to leave your thoughts!**

 **See you guys next time,**

~Crimsy


End file.
